Torture of the Heart
by heart-of-a-dragon
Summary: the Malfoy family has been cursed for years. The curse is if someone in the family ever falls inlove that person who stole the malfoys heart will die. What happens when Draco Malfoy falls inlove? Well…you’re just going to have to read it, to find out


This is my first fic! Whooohooo! Please review after reading flames are welcome and advice as well.  
  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny Rating: pg-13/R Theme: romance/drama Summary: the Malfoy family has been cursed for years. The curse is if someone in the family ever falls inlove that person who stole the malfoys heart will die. What happens when Draco Malfoy falls inlove? Well.you're just going to have to read it, to find out.  
  
Torture of the Heart  
  
It was a windy afternoon At Hogwards School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas were taking a walk around the school grounds. Last year Dean finally confessed his feelings for Ginny and asked her out. Ginny secretly liked him too so she said Yes. Everyone thought they made a great couple. It was really Sweet the way they talked to each and the body motion showed just how much they adored each other. Their walk was quite but not awkward quite. No words were needed to be spoken for them to feel content and comfortable. Dean has had a crush on Ginny since her third year and it was very interesting since she wasn't the beauty she is now. During her fourth year Ginny Blossomed into lovely flower and caught a lot of attention from half the male population at the school. She was tall with fiery Red hair and bright green eyes. She had long touchable legs and red kissable lips. She was pale but had a touch of natural rosyness to her cheeks and a creamy complexion. All in all it was clearly visible that Ginny was beautiful young Girl. As they walked Dean put his arm around her but even though she loved him she felt that something just wasn't right. She felt something missing.  
  
Look in my soul  
Look in my heart  
To find the missing part  
  
***************************************************  
  
Behind the hard exterior  
Is a heart and mind that  
closed its doors to the world.  
Behind the unread able Eyes lies  
a fire burning through The soul  
causing pain to erupt And melt  
the ice around the heart  
  
Behind a picture of the night sky with a bright moon lighting the path to a cave is a door and within sits a young man gazing at tons of little falling stars. The stars are bright green falling in waves below into a raging river. This room holds the mind of a 17 year old boy. Everything in it is what the boy carries in his heart and mind. Whatever he is feeling thinking shown in this room. It's shown in some sort of story representing what he feels. For instance the raging river represents his unsettled mind. The coldness of it represents the ice around his stone heart. As he sat a thought occurred to him. Why am I just sitting around here pinning for something that I don't know off? With that he opened up the portrait with one simple word bleak.....Not watching where he was going he ran into a person. Looking up he saw a pair of brown eyes and realized that Hermione Granger was lying on top of him. Not filled with the usually contempt for the muggle born which, he tiredly asked her to get off him. Hermione standing up offered her hand to him. Shaking her hand off he gracefully got up. Not saying a word he continued on his way not paying any attention to the look of pure confusion on granger's face as he walked away. Walking to her room Ginny fell onto her bed, exhausted from playing snow war with her friends. Walking into the forbidden forest, Ginny thought about Dean and how much she loved him. Loved him as friend. Ginny stopped when she thought she heard footsteps behind her. She felt someone or something touch her shoulder and in fear she started to run and tripped on a branch. Before her head collided with the ground someone pulled her back, saving her from a deadly end to a uncompleted life. Turning around to thank her saver, she found herself staring into a glimmer of stars shaped in a human form with pearl eyes staring back at her. Memorized, Ginny could only utter tthhaank youu. The figure smiled and came closer to her. Lifting her chin up he leaned forward and seized her lips in a passionate kiss. Ginny, being swept off her feet circled her hands in his glimmering hair and felt a love that could never end. Tearing her self apart from him, she said who are you, what are you?. The glimmering man stepped back and pulled a white sparkling rose out of his pocket and put it n her hand. Without another word he disappeared, leaving Ginny dazed and confused but with a feeling of deepest desire that went far beyond lust. Waking up ,Ginny took a deep breath, "wow," she said out loud. That was one heck of a dream. This man .this creature I love him and yet the only thing I saw of him was his kind eyes..  
  
Walking into his room Draco fell into bed and stared at the ceiling wondering who his father will try to get him to bed with this time. Lucious Malfoy planned on getting a grandson no matter what. He looked for fine young pureblooded girls who will easily fall for Draco with just a simple smile from him. I will not sleep with another woman he chooses for me! I should be able to choose for myself, he thought. He sighs. Why can't I control my own life and destiny? Ah hell I need some fresh air. Putting on his robe and some warm clothes, Draco proceeded out the door. As he walked a bunch of third year girls ran up to him and covered him in kisses. By the time he got away from them his head hurt and he fainted that away.  
  
Walking towards the entrance to meet her friend, Ginny saw a body laying on the floor. Running up to it she was met with a sight to be seen. Draco Malfoy was laying on the ground asleep and what a beautiful creature he was. His hair covered his closed eyes and his mouth slightly opened as he breathed took Ginnys breath away. Quickly chasing away her infatuation with the sight of him she ran to get the nurse. Sitting in the waiting room Ginny, saw madam Promfrey and quickly ran up to her. How is he, Madam? Looking over her glasses at Ginny, Madam promfey answered "he'll be fine, he just needs some rest. You can visit him for a bit but stay quiet. "Thank you" said Ginny. Walking towards the bed, Ginny sat down and watched Draco sleep. He took her breath away. She sat there for a few minutes before realization struck her. What was she doing here watching Draco malfoy sleep while the only thing that ran through her mind was how breath taking he was? He looked like a fallen angel with hidden wings. Taking a deep breath Ginny tried to calm herself its ok now. There's nothing wrong with being physically attracted to him. It's nothing but lust. A lot of girls like him. She always hears Gryfindor girls talking about how they'd love to be his girlfriend. Before she could get up and leave, Ginny heard a moan and turned around. Draco was waking up! Opening his eyes draco found himself looking at Ginny Weasley standing there horror struck. " what are you doing here", he barked. "I-I found in the hall.you fainted so I called madam promfey and-and I just wanted to see if you were ok", Stuttered Ginny. " I'm fine now will you kindly leave" he said. "um ok sure, glad your fine. And hse walked away. Plopping his head back against the window. 


End file.
